Lovely Moment
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: Elle n'arrivait simplement plus à trouver le sommeil à cause de ce cauchemar, elle s'était alors recueillie auprès de ses mandariniers. Les souvenirs étaient pénibles à supporter. Zoro l'avait rejoint. Ce fut une brève discussion. Et puis le bretteur lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre de sa part... ZoNa.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, je vous présente ici ma toute première fic, avec d'ailleurs énormément d'appréhension.(Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vous demande d'être indulgent ! Toute critique est bonne à recevoir pour progresser.)**

**Je vous souhaite donc de passer un bon moment.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de One Pièce et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, je me permets gentiment ****de me les approprier.**

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

A peine fermait-elle les yeux qu'une foule de souvenirs insupportables l'agressait. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, il lui semblait maintenant impossible de se débarrasser du sentiment de dégoût et de peur qui semblait planer dans l'air. Elle se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Les mèches ondulées de sa chevelure rousse retombaient de chaque côté de l'oreiller, le bruit de ce frottement incessant sur le coussin l'agaçait. Le moindre bruit l'agaçait. Ses souvenirs l'agaçaient. Arlong l'agaçait.

Il faisait parti du passé maintenant, mais il apparaissait dans chacun de ses mauvais rêves.

Elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour l'oublier. Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Une atmosphère étouffante flottait au dessus d'elle comme une rapace. L'obscurité dans laquelle la chambre était plongée l'oppressait. Ce noir d'encre qui l'entourait complètement lui semblait hostile, accablant.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester tranquillement dans son lit. D'un mouvement impatient elle jeta sa couverture sur le côté et se leva. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste féminin et gracieux, disciplinant ses boucles pour les laisser retomber sur son épaule. Puis posa ses pieds sur le sol avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne faire aucun bruit, elle s'avança vers la porte, puis s'extirpa de la pièce. Elle espérait ne pas avoir perturbé le sommeil de Robin qui occupait le second lit de la chambre.

La légère brise la revigora et l'air marin l'apaisa. Elle s'installa près de ses mandarines chéries. Assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés reposant sur ses genoux et sa tête appuyée contre le mur. Elle examina le ciel.

Ses milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient. Toutes ses lumières perchées si haut, cela lui donna le vertige pendant une fraction de seconde. Le clair de lune la rassura, chassant un peu les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient ses pensées.

Tout était calme. Le souffle du vent était le seul bruit qu'elle entendait.

Elle aurait pu s'endormir, elle se sentait mieux mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. La tristesse la submergea suivie d'une vague de nostalgie. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et ses pensées dérivèrent.

_Belmer..._

_Nojiko..._

_Genzo..._

_Les villageois..._

_Et, Arlong..._

Elle était dans sa bulle, maintenant. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses épaules tremblèrent un peu. Elle n'entendit pas des pas se faire de plus en plus fort, et ne vit pas non plus la personne qui s'approcha d'elle.

D'abord Zoro pensa qu'elle dormait car elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il alla vers elle. Et puis, quand il fut face à la rousse il remarqua que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ils fixaient un point imaginaire perdu dans l'horizon. Il n'avait jamais vu Nami comme ça.

Il se glissa doucement à côté d'elle, plaquant son dos contre le mur et allongeant ses jambes au sol. Les reflets de la lune la rendaient encore plus blême que d'habitude et ils éblouissaient la couleur de ses cheveux, faisant aussi brillaient au passage les petites larmes sur ses cils noirs.

Elle était sacrément belle, pas seulement cette nuit, elle l'était toujours. Il en était sincèrement convaincu mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. La petite robe de chambre qu'elle portait exposait ses magnifiques jambes et épousait superbement sa fine taille. Son corps était juste un délice à observer et sans doute à toucher. Mais il ne poserait jamais le moindre doigt dessus si elle ne le voulait pas. Il s'égarait, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" lui demanda t-il de sa voix faiblement rude.

Nami tourna la tête vers lui et souffla péniblement. Elle était seulement un peu surprise de le voir mais décida de rester indifférente. Elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses vieux démons, elle préférait éviter de lui parler de ça.

-"C'est pas tes affaires. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi ? Les filles, les sentiments... tout ça, c'est pas ton truc." Ce ton sarcastique avait le don d'irriter le bretteur mais il essaya de se contrôler et de ne pas lui crier dessus. Et puis, le simple fait de voir le visage triste de la navigatrice faisait s'évaporer toute méchanceté en lui.

Il croisa les bras et évita son regard.

-"Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière, un démon, une femme complètement obsédée par l'argent et que tu cris de manière insupportable tout le temps que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi. Au contraire, je-"

\- "Au contraire !?"

Les pupilles de la rousse se rétrécirent de stupéfaction et elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Elle posa ses doigts minces sous le menton de Zoro. Et dire qu'il allait lui sortir un truc un peu réconfortant et gentil pour une fois, mais non. Elle l'avait coupé dans son élan.

-"Eh, regarde-moi."

Il se tourna paresseusement -peut-être timidement- vers elle et arqua un sourcil. L'expression sur le visage de Nami avait complètement changée. Un air déterminé animait son regard, mêlant incompréhension et curiosité sur ses traits. Les doigts toujours légèrement appuyés sous sa mâchoire lui procuraient une drôle de sensation. Sa peau à lui était un peu froide tandis que la sienne était plutôt tiède et d'une douceur inconnue.

-"Au contraire ? Tu veux dire par là que tu te préoccupes souvent de moi ? Je ne te crois pas."

Ses lèvres molles et rosées se tordirent et sa main retomba sur le sol près de ses jambes. Elle abandonna le regard de l'épéiste pour fixer de nouveau l'horizon. Ce simple contact furtif et inoffensif lui laissa une brève impression de chaleur sur l'épiderme, avant de disparaître complètement. Il en ressentait déjà le manque.

\- "Et pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas, hein ? "

Il savait que la réponse était évidente.

C'était forcément difficile à concéder qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle, puisqu'il était froid et solitaire de nature. Ils se disputaient souvent. En plus le bretteur adorait faire des remarques qui enflammaient la navigatrice, avant qu'il ne se prenne son poing dans la figure. Bon, mais il y avait aussi ces petits moments rares de complicité entre eux. Il se préoccupait d'elle... mais à sa façon, et c'était sûrement la distance qu'il s'imposait entre lui et les autres qui l'empêchait d'exprimer ça clairement.

Ouh là, il sentait le mal de tête venir. Depuis quand il se questionnait sur ses sentiments et son attitude ? Ça aussi c'était évident, c'était tout simplement l'effet de la belle rouquine sur lui mais il était long à la détente et pour un gars comme lui, c'était dur à percuter.

Il délaissa ses pensées inutiles et casse-tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur elle ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

Peut-être qu'il la fixait un peu trop intensément parce qu'elle sembla gênée l'ombre d'une minute. Nami gênée !? Vraiment, elle n'était pas dans son état habituel cette nuit. Cela ne faisait qu' accroître son intérêt pour elle.

\- "Je ne dis pas que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Nous sommes Nakamas. C'est normal que l'on se préoccupe les uns des autres, que l'on se protège. On est un peu comme une grande famille." Elle sourit tendrement. "C'est juste que mes soucis, mes sentiments et tout le tralala ça te passe au-dessus."

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, là, à ce moment précis, lui fendit le cœur de façon si nette et brutale, qu'un coup de ses sabres aurait sans doute était plus tendre. Et puis, apprendre qu'on a un cœur au moment où on vous le réduit en petites lamelles, renforce encore plus la brutalité de l'acte. Son ego diminua considérablement sous la douleur ressentie. C'était quelque chose de complètement inédit pour le bretteur. Donc c'était frustrant.

_"Ça te passe au-dessus."_

Non, c'était faux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de croire ça. Certes il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Robin ou même autant que l'autre cuistot. Sa carte du monde, il n'y connaissait rien alors il s'en foutait un peu. Sa passion pour la mode ça lui était égal aussi parce que, peu importe ce qu'elle mettait, elle était toujours aussi jolie et sexy. Ses soucis, il était au courant de son passé et il s'était battu autant que les autres pour la délivrer d'Arlong. Il avait conscience des épreuves difficiles qu'elle avait vécues. Ses sentiments, il arrivait quand même à les comprendre un peu, même si Nami était aussi compliquée que toutes les autres femmes.

Ça ne lui passait pas au-dessus. C'est juste que personne ne se rendait compte à quel point elle pouvait l'intéresser. Il s'y prenait mal et c'était douloureux. Surtout que la personne concernée ne remarquait pas combien elle était précieuse pour lui. Faire du sentiment n'était pas son genre mais Nami était... une exception.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Zoro fulminait mais il gardait la rage au fond de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle. D'ailleurs c'est plus contre lui qu'il était en colère. Nami ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, alors il était naturel qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. On aurait dit un ado pris dans la friend zone ou même dans les rouages de l'amour tout court.

Raaah, il fallait qu'il lui dise d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau et qu'il brise ce silence d'enterrement.

Son courage de Mugiwaras avait dû s'envoler, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour formuler quoi que ce soit. Sur le coup il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris de bouteille avec lui, ça lui aurait donné une contenance. Il se sentait idiot. Tout était encore en brouillon dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait se dépêcher, il voulait que ça sorte, que ce soit clair. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Lui prouver le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

Nami se redressa avant de se lever. Sa robe légère se balança doucement avant de se recoller mollement à ses cuisses. Elle étira ses bras pour ensuite poser ses poings sur ses hanches. Il la regarda faire toujours sans rien dire. Le sentiment d'urgence se fit encore plus fort. Une sorte de tambourinement vint lui taper les tempes. Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Il vit qu'elle se força à lui sourire puis elle partit. Sa cascade de cheveux caressait ses omoplates toujours dans cette beauté qui ne la quittait jamais.

Elle s'éloignait.

Dans un instant, quand elle aura atteint le point de non retour, quand il ne l'aura plus dans son champ de vision, quand elle regagnera sa chambre et qu'elle se rendormira. Ce sera comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, comme si elle ne lui avait pas parlé et surtout comme s'il n'avait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle -ce qui était le cas-. Nami garderait son mystère, Nami resterait triste...

C'est certainement cette dernière pensée qui le fit tilter.

Un homme aurait couru aussi vite s'il aurait dû échapper à une horde de vampires-zombies tueurs affamés et assoiffés de chair sanglante. Et Nami avait presque fait un bon en sentant Zoro emprisonner son poignet dans sa main rugueuse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet en le voyant paniqué sans véritable raison.

Il resserra involontairement sa prise sur son poignet ce qui la rendit encore plus inquiète. Elle le dévisagea de ses yeux ronds.

-"Zoro ?"

Il se contentait de regarder le sol, la tête baissée. Il était face à elle, contre la lueur de la lune. Cela rendait la verdure de ses cheveux un peu fluorescente.

Nami ne comprenait pas. Et elle ne comprit toujours pas quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il était crispé. Elle attendait sans trop savoir ce qu'il y avait à attendre.

Le silence était plus qu'énervant.

Il la regarda enfin. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il se disait que si Sanji se serait permis de poser les mains sur elle, la navigatrice l'aurait envoyé balader de la manière la plus violente possible. Déjà, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'appréciait plus que Sanji.

C'était bête mais ça le rendait tellement fier d'avoir ce droit que le blondinet n'aurait jamais -du moins il l'espérait-.

Il balaya cette fierté idiote dans un coin de sa tête, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il devait faire du moins ce à quoi il aspirait.

-"Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!" finit-elle par craquer, ne supportant plus l'incompréhension dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne comptes pas pour moi et encore moins que tu sois triste."

A voir la tête de la rousse on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait un ressuscité devant elle. Surtout avec ce ton si sérieux avec lequel l'épéiste s'était exprimé, formant un énorme contraste avec la gentillesse de ces quelques mots.

-"Tu es dans ton état normal ?" dit-elle pour ironiser en haussant un sourcil.

La sensation du toucher des épaules de la navigatrice était grandiose au point qu'il ignora ce qu'elle lui dit. Il était concentré.

-"Je tiens à toi, vraiment..." continua-t-il en insistant bien sur les deux syllabes du mot _vraiment_. Ce qui provoqua des frissons le long des bras de la navigatrice.

Certes, elle était choquée de le voir comme ça. Vraiment choquée,mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point ce regain d'attention lui faisait plaisir. Et encore ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était la vitesse à laquelle elle avait oublié son cauchemar. Le bretteur arrivait donc à dissiper ses mauvais souvenirs avec tant de facilité. De plus si Zoro était perspicace il aurait tout de suite su pourquoi elle avait été gênée puis attristée "à cause" de lui.

Elle l'aimait mais elle s'était fait une raison. C'était et cela resterait un amour à sens unique. Ce faux espoir qu'il lui donnait la ravissait autant qu'il la blessait.

Dans un roman à l'eau de rose il l'aurait embrassé, dans une tragédie il lui aurait ruiné le cœur en lui donnant trop d'espoir pour après la repousser.

Là, il lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille de la façon la plus inattendu qui soit -même pour lui-. Elle demeura muette, indécise et tremblante. Elle se demanda, comme tout le monde dans cette situation, si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Sinon ce rêve serait aussi doux que son cauchemar avait été éprouvant.

Au final, ça avait été simple pensa Zoro. Il s'était montré le plus romantique et guimauve de toute sa vie mais il n'avait pas honte. Comment avoir honte ? Maintenant qu'il avait Nami dans ses bras, maintenant qu'elle lui offrait un sourire ravissant qui vint bientôt atterrir contre ses lèvres, lui déposant un modeste baiser.

Il se félicitait même. Il avait réussi à comprendre que cet intérêt important qu'il lui portait était en réalité de l'amour. Il ne savait pas ce que tout cela allait donner. Mais une chose était certaine pour la première fois depuis... bien, bien, bien longtemps, il était heureux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était jamais heureux avec l'équipage mais ce n'était tout simplement pas la même forme de joie. C'était bien plus fort, même bien plus fort que la supériorité qu'il ressentait en terrassant ses ennemis. C'était ... indescriptible.

Il était aussi évident que cela engendrait le même sentiment chez la rousse. Une sorte de réciprocité presque parfaite entre ces deux nouvelles "âmes sœurs".

Elle déposa à nouveau sa bouche contre les lèvres un peu dures mais accueillantes du bretteur, goûtant du bout de la langue sa jumelle humide. L'adrénaline semblait irriguer ses veines, circulant rapidement dans tout son corps, jusque chacune de ses fibres. Ses mains se déplacèrent naturellement sur le torse contre lequel elle était collée. Étonnement, contrairement à elle Zoro n'avait pas les mains baladeuses. Il se contenta de lui plaquer ses doigts sur le cou juste sous son oreille avant de lui mordiller la lèvre pour rompre leur échange.

Ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, le temps n'avait plus d'emprise mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça toute la nuit. Du moins pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt, trop brusque. Il devait la laisser partir. Ils devaient tout les deux digérer leur rapprochement.

Ils se quittèrent en se passant de mots, leurs sourires suffisaient amplement !

Quand Nami retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas silencieux, elle ne vit pas le rictus malicieux qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'archéologue, non, elle avait la naïve pensée de croire que Robin dormait sereinement et qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

La navigatrice rejoignit paresseusement son lit, Arlong avait, espérait-elle, définitivement quitter son mode onirique.

* * *

**Voilà ! En espérant que la lecture était agréable, que ce n'était pas un massacre pour vos yeux et que vous n'avez pas quitté la page sans lire jusqu'à la fin.**

**Alors ? Laissez un commentaire, ça me ferait si plaisir !**


End file.
